Surrender
by TricksKY
Summary: Finally Kakashi and Anko look passed their past and get together. Enjoying each others presents always takes a toll in a way. One thing always comes in between them. Find out what keeps them apart, who will surrender?
1. Chapter 1: Independence Takes a Toll

Surrender

Chapter 1: Independence Takes a Toll

**AN:** So I'm typing this right after chapter 8 of the last story since I really have nothing else to do but type. Yeah my life is boring. Enjoy!

"Kakashi, you seriously doubled everything," Anko says astonished at his new apartment. "I thought you were joking."

Kakashi smiles and hugs her waist from behind. "It was on sale."

Anko laughs loudly, "No wonder."

Kakashi walks her in, going past everything and into his bedroom. Anko pushes Kakashi off of her and she lands on the now larger bed. She crawls to his pillows and just lies there. Kakashi walks around the bed and to her. He bends to his knees to be leveled with her, "Tired?"

Anko nods since she just came back from a mission, a mission to retrieve some intelligence on Orochimaru. Genma was originally supposed to go, but Anko somehow talked Tsunade into letting her go instead. Kakashi helps her out of her coat and he sees a bunch of cuts in her fishnet. Concern strikes his eyes, "Anko get up."

She pushes his face away from her, "No."

"Anko let me see your wounds."

"No."

Kakashi's mouth presses into a hard line and his eyes are now filled with anger. He lifts her from the bed and walks her to the bathroom. He forces her to stand, but she lazily leans against him anyways. He takes out his kunai and rips Anko out of her damaged fishnet armor. He inspects her and the wounds are scattered over her body, but they aren't deep enough to need medical attention. Any shinobi can walk out of it but since it's Kakashi he needs to tend them.

Kakashi turns on the water to his tub and makes it warm. He places her in lightly and she looks at Kakashi, "I'm okay."

"Bullshit," Kakashi's voice still stern.

Anko smiles, "Did you miss me?"

Kakashi's eyes soften. He nods, "I did somewhat."

Anko closes her eyes, "I missed you."

Kakashi sits in silence after just staring at her. After five minutes, Kakashi drains the water and Anko dries off. He lends her one of his t-shirts which is way too large for her, but she doesn't mind since he did take it off of his back. She pulls up his mask like always and pulls the covers to her chin.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Anko nods, "Just tired."

Kakashi nods, "I'll wake you up at dinner."

Kakashi pulls down her mask and kisses her lightly since he is maskless. He gets up and walks to the door, taking another look at Anko before closing it. He walks past his living room and into his kitchen. He looks around and he decides to cook her dinner before she wakes.

Xxxxxx

"Wake up," Kakashi whispers to Anko.

"No," Anko drowsily says.

"I cooked you dinner."

"I don't care. Let me sleep," Anko murmurs digging her head into his pillow.

Kakashi frown. He kisses her cheek and her eyes flutter open. He smirks, "C'mon let's go eat."

Anko sighs and slowly chambers out of bed. Kakashi lets her go first. He puts his hands over his eyes. She punches his stomach, "Let go of me."

Kakashi ignores the punch and walks over to the table in the kitchen with Anko punching him. He lets go of her head and allows her to take in the surroundings. All she sees are two plates of rice and beef, two bottles of sake and a candle in the middle making it more romantic.

Kakashi takes the seat out for Anko. She sits, "This is… nice."

He sits on the other side, "I guess."

She starts her dinner with a take of sake. "I'm tired."

"After you eat you can sleep. Do you want me to take you home?"

Anko shakes her head, "I want to stay with you tonight."

"Okay good. I wasn't going to take you back anyways."

"Why is that?"

"Let me tell you a secret."

"Go on."

"I missed you so…"

Anko smiles widely. "Thank you for dinner."

"I'd do anything for you."

"You say that a lot now."

Kakashi shrugs, "It isn't a crime."

"Soon it will be," Anko sighs.

"Why is that?"

"I'll make it one."

Kakashi finishes his meal right after Anko does. He stands up, grabbing both their plates and head for the sink. Kakashi places the plates in the sink and he looks to the table. Anko has disappeared into the bathroom. Kakashi cleans the rest of the table and walks into her bathroom with her. She's brushing her teeth with his toothbrush. He stares at her in the mirror, "Ready to go to bed?"

She nods. Kakashi walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her neck. Anko spits and pushes him away, "You're coming to sleep with me right?"

"I have too. I have work tomorrow."

"I got a day off," Anko says spitting water again.

"So they send you on a week-long mission for only a day off?"

Anko shrugs, "That's what Tsunade gave me."

"That's steep. Take my days."

"No. I don't get to spend time with you otherwise."

"You just want to tease me."

"Or because I like you," Anko smiles and walks out.

Kakashi picks her up from behind and throws her over his shoulder. He rushes into his bedroom and drops her onto the bed. "Go to sleep," He says pointing at her.

Anko crawls to the top as Kakashi walks out to brush his teeth. Anko lies in the dark alone. She feels a chill of wind go through the room but the window isn't open. She felt this before when she was with Orochimaru. She pushes the thought of being here away and tries to sleep. Kakashi walks in and stares at Anko. He knows something is wrong immediately.

He walks around to the other side of the bed and gets in. He puts his arm around Anko's waist and pulls her close, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Anko mumbles.

"I'll drop you off in the morning."

"Sure."

Kakashi tightens his grip on her, "I really missed you."

Anko turns around and places her head on his chest. "I missed you a bit too."

Kakashi rubs her back and he slowly drifts into a slumber. Anko lies away, listening to Kakashi's faint heartbeat in the silence. She thinks back to the mission, where she met up with Kabuto. He tortured her, physically and mentally. She gave no information on anything they asked though and Orochimaru knew that resulting in letting her go. One thing that hurt the most was they brought Kakashi into play.

-Flashback-

The room is dark only lit by a few candles. The walls and floors are a cold stone. She's hanging from the ceiling by her hands tied to a panel of wood tied to the ceiling.

"We know you're dating Kakashi," Kabuto whispers into her ear.

Orochimaru sits there staring at her. "We can use his eye."

"No! You're not hurting Kakashi," Anko says.

Kabuto slices her back again making her scream in pain. She ignores the pain as Kakashi's smiling pops in her mind. Kabuto says, "Shut up Miss. Anko."

"Shut the fuck up Kabuto," Anko spits out with disgust.

Kabuto slash at her arm. She screams out again. Orochimaru eyes Kabuto, "Stop Kabuto."

Kabuto drops the kunai and steps back. Orochimaru continues, "Leave Kabuto."

Kabuto nods and disappears into a smoke cloud. Orochimaru stares at Anko, "You like Kakashi?"

Anko stares at the stone floor. She looks up with regained confidence and nods. Orochimaru places a wicked smile on his face, "Surrender to me now or Kakashi will get it."

Her eyes open wide thinking about what Orochimaru can to do to her Kakashi. She closes her eyes in agonizing pain when Orochimaru flashes up and punches her in the stomach. Anko looks up at him weakly, "I will never come back to you."

"Then Kakashi will get it. You'll suffer anyways," Orochimaru whispers. "You're still weak. This is why I left you."

-End flashback-

"Seriously what's wrong?" Kakashi whispers.

Anko looks up and his eyes are closed, "Nothing is wrong and how would you know, you don't even have your eyes open."

Kakashi looks at Anko not believing her one bit. He kisses her forehead, "You don't have to tell me now but I will find out. Also I don't need to have my eyes open to know what you're thinking about."

"Or what would you do?" Anko teases.

"Or you won't be able to walk for days."

Anko smirks, "This is why I like you."

"So you're not telling me?"

"No."

Kakashi nods not liking her independence but he respects her decision, "Fine. Days without walking it is."

Anko smiles and kiss his bare chest, "Tomorrow we'll start."

"Tomorrow it is."

Xxxxxx

Kakashi walks around the halls, only thinking about what Anko could be worried about. His mind is only focused on Anko. "Kakashi I need to talk to you!" Iruka yells walking towards him.

Kakashi being completely oblivious to the outside world, he walks straight past Iruka. Iruka stops and stares at Kakashi walking away with his head down and hands in his pockets. Iruka runs back to Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi."

Kakashi then snaps back to the real world, "Hi Iruka."

"You finally answer me."

"Sorry," Kakashi mutters and continues to walk.

"Can I talk to you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You talk to Anko right?"

Kakashi nods not liking where this is going.

"Can you tell her good stuff about me?"

"Uh, if you want her then you do the dirty work," Kakashi says walking away.

"C'mon Kakashi. Do me a favour!"

Kakashi waves and takes a right to go to the lunchroom. He walks in and walks to the far table and picks up a note. _The library now, _the note says. Kakashi crunches the note and rushes over quickly. He walks in and looks around confusingly. He walks in alittle and he immediately gets pulled to the side. "I heard that conversation," Anko whispers.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asks.

"With Iruka," Anko frowns.

They enter a room on the far right side. Kakashi closes it, "Yeah so?"

Anko sits in the chair, "So what are you going to tell me."

"Nothing and that you're beautiful."

"You're worthless."

Kakashi frowns and sits on the floor by the door. "Tell me what you were worrying about yesterday night."

Anko frowns knowing it has been bothering him, "I met up with Orochimaru."

Kakashi tosses his head back to hit the wall with a loud thud. "FUCK," He says rubbing the back of his head. Anko gets up and rushes to him. He stares at her arms, "Kabuto did this?" He rubs them lightly.1

She looks at her arms and nod. She rubs the back of his head over his hand, "You're a fucking retard Kakashi."

Kakashi drops his hands, "They're going to get fucked up."

"No," Anko says thinking back to the situation.

"You should have told me," Kakashi says.

"This is the reason I didn't want too."

"Does Kurenai know?"

"Are you stupid?" Anko mutters.

"You have a point, but you need to tell her."

"You're not going to see me anymore then," Anko smirks.

"KAKASHI LET ME IN!" Kurenai's voice is heard from behind the loud banging door.

Kakashi reaches for the knob and turns the lock. Kurenai bursts in, "I swear I told you to come to be before Kakashi."

Kakashi cocks his head to one side, "You did now?"

Anko slaps Kakashi, "I forgot."

"How did it go?" Kurenai asks calming down.

Anko looks at Kakashi. He makes no sign indicating what to do. She takes a deep breath in and moves her hand to Kakashi's. He holds her firmly, giving her regained confidence. "I met with Orochimaru."

"And what did he do?"

"Nothing… He let me go."

Immediately Kakashi knows that she's lying by the way she delivered the message to Kurenai. Kurenai doesn't notice and nods, "Okay fine. You get out this time. Next time you'll be fucked."

"She already is," Kakashi mutters under his breath.

Kurenai leaves and Anko slaps him. "What the fuck was that?"

"You're lying."

"He let me go."

"With a catch," Kakashi whispers.

"This is now the WORST lunch I've ever had with you."

**AN:** YEAH GET THE STORY LINE? I thought of this on the spot like I said it will be sketchy so please bear with it.


	2. Chapter 2: Honestly

Chapter 2: Honestly

Kakashi walks into his apartment after the day of work with Anko hand in hand. He flickers on the light and he sets his vest on the floor. Anko leaves her coat on so Kakashi doesn't overreact to her wounds. She walks to the couch and sits down. Kakashi walks to her, "Want anything?"

"Can you get me a bowl of ice," Anko asks nicely.

Kakashi nods and walks past her. Anko gets up and walks to his bedroom. He comes in with a bowl of ice, placing it on his desk. Anko stands facing him, "Orochimaru asked me to go back to him."

Kakashi looks at her with confusion, "What was the catch if you didn't?"

Anko hesitates. Kakashi walks to her and wraps his arms around her. "Orochimaru is coming."

"Coming here?" Kakashi asks.

"He's coming for you."

Kakashi remains calm for Anko's sake now. He feels nothing but he knows he wants to protect Anko. "What does he want with me?" Kakashi asks.

"He wants your eye."

"He has Sasuke for the sharingan. I think he just wants you to suffer, but we all know I'm not letting that happening."

"I don't know Kakashi," Anko whispers feeling like she's betraying Kakashi somehow.

"I will protect you," Kakashi whispers. "Don't think otherwise."

Anko gives a weak smile trying to believe his words. She knows that it's almost impossible to do that. She remains to hug him, "Don't tell Tsunade."

Kakashi nods, "Let's go for dinner."

"I can't be seen in public with you," Anko laughs and pushes him away.

Kakashi smiles and catches her hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to dinner with you."

"Good decision."

"It's kind of early for dinner."

"It's called waiting," Kakashi says walking to the kitchen.

"Kakashi, I'm going to shower," Anko yells to him.

Kakashi pops out of the kitchen, "I'm joining."

"No you're not."

"It saves water."

"You don't pay for water."

"I know, but we can't waste the water."

"You're a pervert."

Kakashi sighs and shakes his head, "You don't see me staring at other women."

"You are Kakashi. You could be staring but no one will notice."

Anko's smiling widely at him. Kakashi drops his head, "Why would I stare at other women when I have the most-"

"Stop it already and get your ass over here," Anko mutters.

Kakashi smiles and rushes to her.

Xxxxxx

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to a special place my dad used to bring me," Kakashi says walking down the street.

"Do you miss your parents?" Anko asks.

Kakashi thinks about the question, "I do. Though I've never really known my mom, I still miss her and I wished I knew her."

Anko stares at her boyfriend, "When did you become so caring?"

"Honestly?"

Anko nods.

"When I started dating you," Kakashi mumbles.

"Is that the truth or is it a cliché-"

"It's the truth."

Kakashi turns to the right into a small BBQ restaurant. A man of his fifties emerges from behind the counter. He has grey hair and light blue bright eyes. He's wearing the normal villager outfit consisting of long pants and a t-shirt. He greets Kakashi, "Kakashi you're back!"

Kakashi gives him a smile, "Hi Ojisan."

He smiles back at Kakashi and turns to Anko, "And who is this?"

"Anko Mitarashi," Anko says with a genuine smile.

"Oh is this the girl you were talking about?"

Anko looks at Kakashi in confusion. Kakashi looks at Ojisan, "It is."

"She is beautiful just like you said," He laughs.

Anko flushes and she rarely ever does. "Table for two please," Kakashi says.

Ojisan nods and directs them to a table at the very back in the corner. Kakashi starts walking and moves into the booth. He sits Anko on one side and he sits on the other side. He stares at her as she asks, "He's your Ojisan?"

"No. He's not my uncle. I've been calling him that ever since so why stop?"

"He seems to really love you."

Kakashi shrugs, "I've known him all my life."

"And people say you're always so isolated."

"Well, I am."

"But you're not a complete loner," Anko shakes her head.

Kakashi stares at her, "What would you like to eat?"

Anko shrugs, "Order for me."

"I'll order you some BBQ steak."

"What are you eating?"

"The same," Kakashi says. "It's the best here."

Ojisan comes out trying to hold two plates and cups. Kakashi notices his stumbling and gets up to help him. Kakashi takes the two plates in his hands leaving Ojisan with the cups. He walks to with Ojisan to Anko. Kakashi places the plates down and then takes the cups. Kakashi sits besides Anko, gesturing Ojisan to sit.

Ojisan shakes his hands, "No, I'm okay. Thank you for the offer but I need to work."

Kakashi gets up and walks towards the front, turning the open sign to the closed side. He walks back and gestures Ojisan to sit. "You can't work if it's closed."

Ojisan smiles at Kakashi's actions and sits in the open seat. Kakashi sits with Anko and passes her a bottle of sake. He also passes Ojisan one and each of them have a plate of food. Ojisan continues to smile, "He's a real gentleman isn't he?"

Anko smiles, "I can't say that."

Kakashi takes the plate from Anko and cuts a bit of the steak. He picks it up with the fork and tries to feed Anko. He smiles, "Am I good enough?"

Ojisan laughs as Anko pins down his arm and takes the fork from him. "I can feed myself."

Kakashi leans closer to her ear, "I feed something else of yours."

Anko pushes his face away, "You're disgusting Kakashi."

"Eat up. I'll be right back," Kakashi says getting up and walking to the washroom.

Anko sips a bit of her sake. "How's Kakashi doing?" Ojisan asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he still taking those pills?"

"He takes pills? He never brought anything up about that."

"Then he does care about you."

"What?"

"He takes pills to calm his depression."

"Depression," Anko repeats trying to absorb the news.

"He seems a lot happier with you," Ojisan reassures Anko with a smile. "Did he ever show his face?"

Anko nods, "He has."

"You mean a lot to him. It's hard to get Kakashi to show his face now."

"I'm assuming you've seen his face before."

Ojisan nods, "When Kakashi was a little boy; he always showed the people he trust and cared for his face. So his friends and family saw it every day."

"What happened to him?"

Ojisan stays quiet but then says, "War happened, to the thirteen year-old boy."

"That's when he stopped talking to me," Anko whispers.

"He stopped talking to everyone, except for me."

Kakashi walks back out with his hands in his pockets. He walks to Anko and sits besides her giving her a kiss on the cheek. Everything is quiet between them. Anko is still thinking about those pills Ojisan was talking about. Anko asks herself, _why hasn't he told me? Is he trying to protect me?_

"You two should get going. It's late and I think you both have work," Ojisan says standing up and taking the plates.

Kakashi nods and takes the cups to the back with Ojisan. Anko still is in shock that he never told her. She would never even have expected that Kakashi would be on depression pills. This news is too overwhelming for Anko so she decides to leave without notice. She hastily and quietly jumps out of her seat and runs to the door. She opens it and the cold night air hits her. A shiver runs through her back and she's gone in an instant.

"Do you still take those pills?" Ojisan asks.

Kakashi shakes his head, "I've been cutting down."

"Do you love her?"

Kakashi hasn't thought about that before. He thinks about it for a second and shrugs, "I don't know what love feels like."

"Kakashi, you love your dad."

Kakashi feels a punch in his stomach. He blinks at the thought. He obviously still loves his dad and how he feels the same for both his dad and Anko. Kakashi nods, "I do love her."

"Is that why you didn't tell her?"

"I didn't tell her because she already so much on her shoulders."

They walk out of the kitchen and find that Anko's not there. Kakashi is silent and breathless. He feels empty, like someone is ripping out his heart at the moment and he has never felt this way for anyone. He ignores everything and everyone and starts running to the door. He gets hit by the same cold air that Anko felt and he immediately knows something is going to happen.

**AN:** Yeah short chapter. I had to get something for you guys. Yes I am aware that Ojisan means uncle but I had nothing else to call him. Thank you for reading this SHORT chapter. Next one will be longer, but no promises.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Lies

Chapter 3: Telling lies

Kakashi rushes through the cold night air, hopping on building to building, making his way to Anko's house. He rushes there and makes it in record time. He knocks on the door, nothing. He yells and starts to make his way to his home.

Kakashi feels no emotions right now. All that he's thinking is to find the woman he loves.

He reaches his building and walks to his door. It's opened widely in the brisk night. He's surprisingly calm as he walks in. It looks normal, like no one has been here but there is one thing that catches his eye, it's that his spare room door is opened.

Walking in the room, there's nothing that has changed. His desk is still normal but only one thing stands out. It is papers that have been shuffled around. He looks at the papers and they're about the information that the konaha has gotten on Orochimaru.

Kakashi ignores the papers and walk to the back of the room and removes a portion of his hardwood floor. He opens the chest located in his floor and in his chest is his secret arsenal. He inspects every weapon and they are his original. He picks up a special scroll.

He steps out of his room and locks it. He walks out of his apartment, making sure that he closes the door. Now he makes his way to Asuma's.

Ten minutes later he knocks on his door. Asuma opens the door. He's on wearing a towel around his waist and nothing else. "What do you want?" He asks.

"Is Kurenai here with you?"

Asuma pulls Kakashi into his apartment. "She said for me to say that she's not here."

"Is anyone else here?"

Asuma looks at him in confusion, "No one."

Kakashi nods and is out the door in a flash of light, now knowing where to go. Kurenai comes out of Asuma's bedroom with a robe on. "What's wrong with Kakashi?"

"I don't know."

"Have you talked to Kakashi?"

"He doesn't want to talk."

Kakashi rushes to the park where he'd expect Anko to be. He walks slowly to the memorial stone and takes a second to look at the names. He turns around and he sees Anko sitting in the tree staring at the night sky.

A wave of relief floods Kakashi. Kakashi jumps up to the branch besides her. He reaches for her hand, but she pulls her hand away. Kakashi puts his hand back on his lap, "What's wrong?"

Anko stays quiet and continues to stare at the stars. Kakashi frowns and moves closer to her ear, "What's wrong?"

She closes her eyes and turns her head to face him, "You didn't tell me."

"I know I didn't."

"Are you still taking them?"

"Not often."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know."

"It would have been nice to know."

Kakashi hits his head on the tree, "I know. It's just too much for you to handle."

Anko reaches for his hand. "Kabuto is here somewhere."

Kakashi holds her hand tightly, "I know. You're staying with me and stop running away from me please."

"You found me, but I can do what I want."

"I know you can, but remember I'll be finding you."

"I know."

Kakashi inhales a deep breath, "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I-I will protect you," Kakashi says.

Anko looks at him in confusion. "I know you will."

Kakashi sighs, "You know the extra room I have?"

Anko nods, "I do, but you said it was empty."

"There's only a desk in it, but that's the room where I keep my information on people and it is top secret."

"I went in and nothing was there."

"Correct, I casted a heavy genjutsu on it that Itachi wouldn't be able to break and I found the room's genjutsu to be broken when I went in."

"So someone with a better understanding of genjutsu than Itachi broke into your room?"

Kakashi nods, "It's not safe there. I have another place we can stay for the meantime though."

"What's so special about it?"

"There's this chest in there. I will tell you when we get to the other place."

"How do we get there?"

Kakashi takes out the scroll and places it on the ground. "Get a kunai for me."

Anko does what he asks and hands it to him. Kakashi cuts a small bit on his thumb and spreads his blood horizontally across the circle in the middle. "Do the same," He says.

Anko bits her finger instead and does the same but now vertically. Kakashi tightens his grip on her hand and does a hand sign. They warp from the tree into a dark, windowless room. Kakashi flickers on the light. A signal dim light bulb flicker on, only lighting half of the single room. The room is full concrete and probably isolated from the outside world.

"What the hell is this?"

"No idea," Kakashi mutters and looks around the room. "My dad said if I was ever in danger I use this."

"You've never used this?"

Kakashi shakes his head and moves to the mini makeshift kitchen. He turns the tap on and a small stream of water runs out of it. He checks the fridge and there is food that has not been expired which makes him suspicious. He walks to the other side and sits on the twin-size bed.

"This is like a mini home," Anko says walking to the bed.

She jumps on the bed. "I guess we stay here for the night," Kakashi says.

"You guess?"

Kakashi shrugs and starts to take off his flak jacket. Anko wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to the bed. She pulls his mask down and kisses him. She breaks the kiss and lies on the bed. Kakashi does the same and lies besides her. His arm is around her and hugging her closely to him.

"You're beautiful," Kakashi whispers.

"Shut up and let me sleep," Anko whispers back.

Kakashi kisses her neck, "Good night."

"Good night Kakashi."

Xxxxxx

Anko wakes up first. There is only one single lit candle on the table to the far right of her. Her hands are on top of Kakashi's at her stomach. Anko lifts his arm up and sits up. She rubs her eyes and stares at the candle, not remembering when Kakashi got up and lit it.

"You okay?" His voice is low and scratchy.

Anko turns around and nods, "I love your morning voice."

Kakashi smiles, "Want food?"

"Not from here."

Kakashi laughs and bites his thumb. He places his hand down on his bed and a smoke comes out and a dog is there. A small little pug wearing a blue vest and a shinobi forehead protector comes into view. Anko looks at the thing in disgust, "What is this?"

"It's Pakkun."

"Hi lady," Pakkun says.

Kakashi pats Pakkun, "Want to get us food?"

"Do I have a choice?" Pakkun asks.

"Mutt, go get me food."

"Are we going to have a problem lady?" Pakkun asks.

"Depends if you get me my food or not."

"Hey, listen-"

"Pakkun stop," Kakashi says.

Pakkun pouts, "Sorry boss. Is this your lady?"

Kakashi nods, "She's grumpy without food."

"Shut up Kakashi."

"I'll go get some food boss."

"Thanks Pakkun."

Pakkun disappears in a cloud of smoke. Anko eyes Kakashi, "I don't like you."

"You love me," Kakashi says it before he could be stop.

Anko's quiet then suddenly bursts out laughing. "FOR SURE, BECAUSE YOU'RE TOTALLY CAPABLE OF SOMEONE LOVING YOU," She laughs saying with full sarcasm.

Kakashi took that comment hard but he gives a fake laugh. "I was obviously joking."

Now Anko's hurt. She said that only to test Kakashi. When she finally has feelings for a man, he goes ahead and ruins it again.

Kakashi lies back down on the bed, ready to go to sleep since he's still tired. Anko pushes the thought away, "When is that mutt coming back?"

Kakashi smiles, "He's already here."

Pakkun walks out from the darkness of the corner, "Your food is on the table lady."

Pakkun hops on the bed besides Anko. She pets him, "Thanks mutt."

"No problem lady," Pakkun says.

"Thank you Pakkun," Kakashi says.

"No worries boss. Call me if anything."

Kakashi nods and Pakkun disappears in a flash of smoke. Anko stands and walks to the table. Kakashi quickly follows after her, moving the candle to the middle of the table. They sit on either side of table. Kakashi stares at her, "What could we do after we finish eating."

Anko smirks, "We could get out of here."

"It's unsafe."

"We have to report it."

"Pakkun told Tsunade already."

"That little mutt is handy," Anko says.

Kakashi nods while smiling. He gets up and walks towards the fridge. "Want some sake?"

"Yes please," Anko yells, "Since you let me drink."

Kakashi takes two bottles and opens it. He gives one to Anko. "You only get one."

"What are we going to do all day?"

"We could watch some TV."

"That's disgusting," Anko mutters.

"It is, but I got something up my sleeve," Kakashi says getting up. He walks over to a wall and exerts chakra into it. A shiny blue light flashes from the wall. Kakashi moves away and out of nowhere a door appears.

Anko stands, "What's behind that?"

"It's the door out."

"I thought you said it was too dangerous."

"It is, but we are shinobi and we will be sticking together whether you like it or not."

"I thought we were going to discreet."

"We are. You can walk as normal. I'll just follow."

Anko nods "Get over here and finish the meal with me."

Kakashi walks over to the table and sits. He grabs his sake and takes a sip from it. He sits back and stares at Anko. "We drink too much," she says.

"We have a bottle a day. It's good for you."

"I don't believe you."

"That's what I usually have. You don't need to though."

Anko stands, "Let's go."

Kakashi nods and stands. They walk over to the glowing door together. They face each other and Kakashi gives her one last kiss before she pulls up his mask. Kakashi opens the door and gestures Anko to walk out. She does and pulls Kakashi out with him.

The surround changes immediately. They're both in the park again. The leaves of the tree are swaying with the light breeze and the sun is high in the sky. Anko hops down of the tree and starts walking away.

Kakashi jumps from tree to tree, slowly following her so nothing bad happens. Out of nowhere she rushes away into the city without Kakashi. Kakashi rushes into the city and he has no trace of Anko. Kakashi knows that she did this on purpose. He creates a clone. "Go find the woman we love," Kakashi says.

The clone laughs, "You lost her again?"

"No. Just go and find her."

The clone nods and runs off. Kakashi sits on the roof and stares at the busy city beneath him. He opens his eyes and a shiny silver kunai is held to his neck. "You lowered your guard."

Kakashi looks up and disappears. Next thing you know is that Kakashi is pointing a kunai at Anko's back. She lowers her hand, "Well done Kakashi."

"I'm always prepared," He whispers and kisses her neck.

"You're creepy. Now let go of me."

Kakashi lets go of her and jumps down off the roof. He walks away only to be interrupted by Iruka. "Hey Kakashi," Iruka yells.

"What's up?" Kakashi asks and remains to walk.

"Have you talked to Anko lately?"

"I have, this morning if I remember clearly."

"Has she mentioned me?"

"Not that I recall."

Iruka's face drops. "Are you sure she didn't mention me?"

"I'm quite certain."

Iruka nods in shame, "Tsunade wants to see you."

"Something useful, thank you," Kakashi says and walks off in the direction to Tsunade's office.

Xxxxxx

He knocks on the door. "COME IN," Tsunade yells.

Kakashi twists the knob and walks in. Tsunade's at her desk. Her desk is stacked with papers and papers. Her eyes are tired, "You're going on a mission with Asuma."

"What will we be doing?" Kakashi asks.

"Destorying old enemy posts."

"Seems to be easy. Why are we sent?"

"Reports of enemies says that they may still be there."

"Ok. I'm assuming that Asuma has the information?"

"Correct and you leave tomorrow."

Kakashi nods, "I'll go prepare."

"You're dismissed."

Kakashi walks out the door and suddenly vanishes. The real Kakashi takes in the news. He looks at Anko, "I have a mission."

"And how do you know that?" Anko asks.

"I sent a clone. I'm not standing through another conversation with Iruka."

Anko laughs, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow and don't think you're going to be alone. I'm leaving Shiba and Bull with you."

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"Because I'm protecting you," Kakashi says.

"Leave me with the mutt."

"That would be a no, mainly because you'll annoy the living shit out of him."

"No I won't."

Kakashi stands, "I need to get back to my apartment."

Anko stands while nodding, "Let's go."

They walk hand in hand to his apartment, but remain on the roof. They reach his apartment in a matter of minutes due to there being no traffic on the roof tops. Kakashi walks into his home and immediately knows that someone was in here. He checks his room and a flash of light comes from it jumping out at him.

**AN: **OK, finally a long ish chapter. This is where the action really begins, the next chapter! Yeah, thank you for reading this. See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Disasters

Chapter 4: Disasters

"I thought when she said we left tomorrow, was that we left during the day," Kakashi says to Asuma in the pitch black forest.

Asuma rubs his eyes, "Why are you so tired?"

"Anko's a handful to please," Kakashi mumbles.

Asuma laughs, "But you love that in her."

Kakashi nods, "She's amazing."

"Do you tell her that?"

"I do."

"Kurenai is inviting Anko over for some drinks."

Kakashi shrugs, "A bunch of questions about me are going to be asked."

"That's certain, but I don't expect Anko to say anything you don't want her too."

"But it's Anko. She will surprise you."

"That's true. We should set up camp here."

Kakashi jumps to the closets tree and sets his bag down. Kakashi opens one of his pockets on his jacket and pulls out a small card. The card says, "You already miss me since you're reading this. P.s You're a huge asshole – Anko."

Kakashi smiles and Asuma joins him. "What's on the card?" Asuma asks.

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something," Asuma says and grabs it from Kakashi.

Asuma tries to read it but Kakashi swiftly takes it back. "Leave me alone," Kakashi mutters looking at the card.

Asuma takes it back, "Is it from Anko?"

"It is," Kakashi says and takes it back.

"Just let me read it," Asuma says.

"No."

"Bro just let me see it."

Kakashi shakes his head and tucks it back into his jacket. "Only my eyes can see it."

Asuma leans back, "Do you love her?"

"It's been barely three weeks."

"I've loved Kurenai after our first week."

"You loved her before you even dated her," Kakashi shakes his head.

"Touché," Asuma mutters and lies down.

Kakashi slits his thumb and slams it to the ground. Shiba pops out. A small dog pops out, larger than Pakkun, with light grey fur and a white underside. He has a dark Mohawk and the normal blue vest and forehead protector around his neck. He sits, "Ey, Kakashi!"

"What's up?"

"She was sent on a mission to investigate a campsite where Kabuto was spotted."

"What the fuck? Is Bull with her?"

"No. She left him behind."

Kakashi's mouth presses into a hard line. Asuma stands, "Let's finish this mission and save your girl."

Kakashi smiles and jumps off the tree, running with Asuma. Kakashi's mind is only on two things, to finish this mission and save the woman he loves. Shiba is running alongside Kakashi, keeping his eyes on his boss. Asuma stares at him, "You really do like her."

Kakashi doesn't hear that comment. He's in his own world at the moment as they come upon the one solid tower, made out of full stone with only one lookout window and approximately two stories high.

Kakashi pulls his forehead protector up and opens his eyes, scanning the area for enemies. Kakashi closes his eye and pulls it back down. He turns to Asuma and shows two on his fingers. Asuma nods understanding. He whispers, "I'll take the enemy outside. You go in and places the explosive tags around."

Kakashi nods and he's gone in seconds. Asuma jumps out of the bush and sneaks over to the enemy standing outside on the west side. He takes out his chakra blades and jumps at the enemy. He stabs the enemy in the back, injuring him enough not to move. Shiba jumps out, "Go for the other one. I've got this one."

Asuma nods and starts running to the other side. Kakashi sneaks up to the only floor of the tower. No one is in there, but there is a single lone desk with many papers scattered around. Kakashi checks the papers and find it is information on Orchimaru's test subjects. He gathers the papers and starts placing the tags on the wall.

Asuma is in full battle with the enemy. Asuma has an injury on his upper right arm while the enemy has a deep gash on his chest. Asuma jumps towards him full speed with his hand ready to penetrate the enemy's torso.

The enemy evades the attack and swings his kunai towards Asuma's side. Shiba comes and quickly bits his arm full force, making the enemy drop his kunai. The enemy starts wailing and throws Shiba off his arms. Shiba couldn't catch himself, causing him to hit the tree full force. Shiba cries in pain and lies at the trunk of the tree motionless.

Kakashi jumps down from the top of the tower and knocks the enemy out by jumping on him. Kakashi notices Shiba on the ground and runs over to him. He picks him up in his arms, "Go rest up buddy."

Shiba nods, "Thanks boss." And he's gone in a flash.

Asuma comes up behind Kakashi, "Ok, let's go find Anko."

Kakashi nods and summon Pakkun.

Xxxxxx

Anko sneaks over to the large tree outside the base. She has a smirk on her face and a kunai ready to kill someone with. She only senses one enemy and that person is Kabuto. She is ready to kill him without a second notice. She leaps out of the tree and swings her kunai quick enough to cut his arm.

She jumps back when he screams in pain and grips his arm. From his hand comes out a green glowing chakra and suddenly his injury is gone. He turns with a smirk on his face, "I've been expecting Kakashi, but you can do."

"Shut the fuck up," Anko says.

Kabuto slips his glasses up and his hand starts to glow a blue chakra. "I can't keep Orochimaru waiting."

He runs towards her and swings his arm to her side. She jumps back and evades the attack. She throws kunais at him but he easily dodges them. "You've become weak Miss Anko."

"What would you know? You've been weak all your life," Anko mutters.

Kabuto smiles, "I can determine that."

He runs towards her and she tries the same tactic. He knew she was going to do that he swung once again and his hand hits her left arm. She screams in pain and falls to the ground. She moves to a base of a tree to hold her up. Steadily and slowly she stands up, raising her right arm in the process. Three snakes come out from her sleeve and wrap around Kabuto.

The snakes bite into Kabuto sending a deadly poison into him. He laughs, "You think Orchimaru's poison is going to affect me?"

He slices through the snakes and flies towards Anko. Amazingly enough she dodges the attack, but foot got into the way and he swings at it. She screams and holds her ankle. "Fuck," she mutters.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

She looks up and reaches for kunais but he grips her hand. Her face flushes with pain but he doesn't let go until her face is all red. Her breathing is hoarse, "He's going to kill you."

Kabuto laughs, "Orochimaru never would kill me."

Kakashi jumps out of the trees and he's eyes are full of anger. She pants, "I wasn't talking about Orochimaru."

Kakashi rushes towards him with a kunai. Kabuto blocks it with his arms face with the sudden change of enemy. Kakashi grips both his wrists and pins him against a large tree trunk. "You think you're amazing?" Kakashi asks.

"I do," Kabuto grins and both his hands light a blue chakra.

Kakashi moves his knee up right into Kabuto's crotch. Kabuto groans and Kakashi laughs, "You sure are amazing."

Suddenly Bull comes out of the tree and Kakashi let's go. Bull runs up to Kabuto and head butts him in the back. Kabuto stumbles forward at the force right into Kakashi's blazing raikiri. Kakashi upper cuts and his hand fly cleanly into Kabuto's shoulder. Kabuto screams in pain but his opposite hands on Kakashi's hand and it lights up, shattering Kakashi's left hand to bits.

Kakashi ignores the pain and unleashes his Mangekyō sharingan. "KAMUI," Kakashi yells and a clear vortex starts spinning around Kabuto's head.

Kabuto yells in pain, "STOP KAKASHI!"

Kakashi keeps going but his eye stings and his chakra is depleting. When Kabuto's head is fully emerge into the vortex, Kakashi closes his eye and it shatters. Blood flies everywhere and Kabuto's lifeless body falls to the floor, headless.

Kakashi drops to the floor with both his eyes closed. Asuma taps him, "You okay enough to walk?"

Kakashi looks up at him panting, "I can try," Kakashi says slowly standing.

He stumbles and Asuma catches him, "You did it again."

Kakashi looks at his painful hand, "My hand is fucked up."

"Reinforcements should be here soon," Asuma says moving Kakashi slowly over to Anko.

Kakashi's breathing still staggered, "Are you oaky?"

"I guess, though my ankle and both hands are fucked up."

Kakashi smiles as she puts her head on his shoulder, "You're fucking stupid," Kakashi mutters.

Anko frowns, "You can go fuck yourself."

Kakashi looks at Asuma. Asuma gets it and walks away. Kakashi looks at Anko, "You scared me."

"Why are you scared?" Anko teases him.

"Why did you do this after I told you not too?"

"Kakashi, I'm a grown woman I'm not taking bullshit from you."

Kakashi closes his eyes expecting this already. It's time for him to confess to Anko. "You can at least take it into account."

"Why do you even care it's not like we're married?"

"I… I love you," Kakashi whispers.

**AN: **I swear, worst way to get a confession. I'm leaving it at that even though I haven't reached 2 thousand words. I don't know whether to make a new story or a chapter 5, but I'll figure it out soon. Thank you for reading this story, if this is the last chapter otherwise, thank you for reading this chapter.


End file.
